Scorose Oneshot: Pranks
by fandomymate
Summary: Scorpius is dared to pull a prank on Rose. Wanna see how it goes? RATED M. DONT LIKE DONT READ


**Hi this is my first one shot. Please comment if you see a mistake. I even expect hate on my story. Thanks for reading! Please follow?**

* * *

 ** **(Rose's POV)****

I stared at the muggle clock, the numbers shown bright across the room. It said 12:45. I could still hear the giggling of my brother and his friends coming straight through the thin walls of the burrow. It was christmas break and Hugo invited James, Albus and Scorpius over for the holiday. Mum and dad are out to go see Bill and Fleur, so naturally they put me in charge.

"Scorp, how about pulling that prank we talked about earlier?" Albus said through the walls

"I don't know Al, it might be risky. I mean she probably can hear us."Sounding obviously worried and extremely worried.

"Nah man she been so quiet i think she's asleep" Hugo cut in.

Me being a really curious girl decided to wait until they came into my room. Hoping I could get them back for whatever prank they were about to pull. But after racking my brain for a while I could come up with any ideas

Minutes passed. They whispered instead of loudly exclaiming something. the minutes turn to hours. Around 2:18 the door crack a bit, spilling light in to my room. I quickly slammed my eyes shut and waited to hear footsteps. Straining to hear who ever the softened footed person was.

 _Most likely Scorpius since the other boys would be loud and stumble._

The light behind my eyes darken for a bit, telling me that someone was standing front of me. Scorpius breath became hitched and uneven. Suddenly yet slowing the sound of him became closer and closer. Peaking through my eyelashes, I saw him, so close yet too far. His piercing grey eye wide and bright even in the dimly light room. His perfectly pink lips parted ever so slightly.

 _Rose what are you thinking! this is Scorpius the buy you've known since before hogwarts._

 _Yes. But he's so perfect and dreamy._

Without warning, scorpius pushed forwards. Closing the space between us and smashed his lips on to mine. My eyes shot open. My brain took awhile to process what was going on, but once it did I moaned into the kiss. Melting in to it. His soft but firm lips felt amazing. At last kissing back, turning my head to the side to deepening it. Moving took Scorpius by surprise thinking I wasn't awake. After a second of hesitation, he started again. I felt the bed dip down a bit, scorpius sitting down. His hand came up to the sides of my face to hold me there. MIn when behind this neck to hold him closer. Having to part for only a split second for air he gasped oy

"Rose, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were awake." he sighed as I kissed up his neck.

"Scorpius," I said "I wouldn't be kissing back if I didn't want too."

Without faltering he smash his lips on mine. Nipping at his mouth to let me in. scorpius happily obliged. Opening his mouth, I push through. We battled it out for dominance for a moment. As the winner, I explored every inch of him. Tasting like cotton candy and various other sweets my brother and Albus probably hid before hand.

While parting to take a breath, Scorpius pushed me on to my back and asked,

"Do you want to go further?"

"Yes please." I said with a grin.

* * *

 **(** ** **Third person POV)****

As he locked the door, Rose put a silencing charm on the room. Since there was thin walls the boys were probably trying to listen in on the conversation.

Rushing back to the bed, they tackled each other with a kiss. Rose tugged at the bottom of this shirt he practically ripped it off. her hands immediately went to his torso. His lean and lanky stature only allowed so much muscle. Quidditch training had helped build a bit of abs and other numerous muscles. His strong hand slid up my sides pushing the bottom of my t-shirt up. Taking the hint Rose tore it off. Pulling away he gazed down. Rose quickly covered up, suddenly becoming very self conscience.

"Rose," He said "Don't cover up, your beautiful."

Rose forgot she was wearing one of there better, black lacy, bras.

 _Thanks god tonight was the night I forgot to do laundry._ Rose thought

Laying back on her bed, Scorpius started to kiss down her neck, down her chest. A quick kiss back up on Roses lips and reached behind her to undo the bra. Rose knew he was gonna have trouble so she reached back and quickly undid it. The dark fabric came off within a moment. He started kissing down the valley between her boobs. She whimpered quietly hoping he wouldn't notice.

"God, Rose the sounds you make drive me up the wall," he groaned.

Reaching the top of Rose's pajama pants he looked up. She gestured to take them off. He rapidly removed the plaid pants. Once again looking up at her to make sure everythings ok. But this time Rose stopped him. Rose wanted to make sure Scorpius had the same amount of pleasure.

Flipping themselves over, with Rose on top. She started down his neck. Sucking, kissing anything to get him to moan. Working the way down Rose got to the top of his pants. Slowly tugging at them unsure what to do since this was her first time.

Pulling the pants the rest of the way down, showing his navy blue boxers and noticeable bulge. As Scorpius kick them off, Rose looked up at him for permission to take the rest off.

"Rose, please," Scorpius pleaded.

Slowly peeling the navy cloth down. Torturously kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin. As Rose got to the base, she quickly yanked the rest of it down. Freeing him of the confinement. Scorpius groaned in pleasure.

Rose wasn't exactly sure what to do. But after absorbing the huge size, she started off slowly moving her hand up and down. Scorpius moaned loudly. Rose took him in her mouth and started bobbing up and down Anything she couldn't reach she used her hands. Scorpius breathing became hitched and ragged.

"rose," he let out a small groan. Finally after some trial and error They found our rhythm. He wove his fingers in her red curls. She started to suck harder. Scorpius bucked his hips from pure pleasure. Scorpius wanted to her to take having his hand on the back of her head, he push down slowly. Rose took the hint but pulled off and lick from his base to his head. In one quick motion, Rose took all of him in her mouth. Scorpius let how a low, long moan. Rose swirled her tongue around and sucked harder.

"Rose, I'm gonna….." Scorpius growled. Rose's response was that she went faster and sucked harder. With a loud long moan, Scorpius came in Rose's soft wet mouth. As it was Rose's first time, she swallowed as much as she could but some dripped out.

"God thats so hot," Scorpius groaned. He pulled Rose up and kissed her forehead before pushing her down on the bed. After peeling off her hot pink lacy panties, he rubbed her clit and stuck one finger inside of her. Rose arched her back in satisfaction. Slowly pumping in and out, scorpius added another finger. Making sure Rose was ready he removed his fingers. A small whimper of protest came out of Rose.

"Rose if you don't want me to do this I won't."

"God, Scorpius. I really want this. I want you. But just to let you know this is my first time, could you be a little gentle?" She replied

"Anything for you, love."

And with that he positions himself at her entrance. Slowly pushing only the tip in. Rose cringe in discomfort.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scorpius asked with a needy tone

"Yeah just keep going, but slower"

Scorpius pushed painfully slowly. Rose let out a grimace of pain. Reaching the Rose's barrier he pushed harder but still torturously slow. While breaking it, Rose didn't cry out in pain. All the pain she thought would be there wasn't just a dull discomfort.

"All right?" Scorpius asked with concern filling his voice.

"Yeah, just peachy. Keep going." Rose responded.

Starting slow, Scorpius held her legs by the crooks of her knees. Unable to take it any longer, he picked up his pace and began slamming rose. Moans and growls filled the room.

"Fuck" Rose said, "Your so big. I have no idea how it fit." She squealed in pleasure. Bucking her hips in rhythm with Scorpius.

"God. Rose you're so fucking tight, I want to pound it so hard." Scorpius increased his speed.

"Oh god. SCORPIUS!"

"Say my name again. Beg for it." He demanded.

"SCORPIUS, God bang me harder. Go faster! I'M CUMMING!" Her walls tightened, pushing Scorpius to the edge.

"ROSE. I'M GONNA CUM." He said.

"Cum in me, don't worry I'll take care of it." She said. Scorpius emptied his seed inside her and collapsing next to her.

"I love you so much, Rose. You're the most wonderful, smart, and gorgeous girl i ever met. And truthfully I've had a crush on you since I met Albus."

"I love you too. Stay in here tonight, please?" Rose asked.

"Of course, love. No doubt the boy heard some of that."

The room burst out with laughter. Rolling over, rose saw that clock, it told her that it was 3:14. Feeling safe in Scorpius's arms she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Thank you for reading please review and maybe favorite and follow?**


End file.
